The Evil King’s Slave
by Mami Draco
Summary: (This is based after the story of breath of the wild) Kira is in a sticky situation. She only wanted to see the great lord of the mountain. She then gets face to face with the shadow she saw in her gerudo town. She is the witness of the king of theives. Ganon has no other choice but turn her into his slave, or he will be sent to the shadow realm once again.
1. Day 1 & 2 Witness

Today is a good day. I have just started my shift and it was like a party when I was serving drinks. Everyone wanted the noble persuit and I think it was to do with all the celebrations of Calamity Ganon's downfall. Nevertheless, I arrived home with lots of money from my shift. It was like working was too easy. (I wish it was!)

I slept well tonight. It was like I slept like a log. Luckily I didn't have my shift today. I felt like exploring. I grabbed my gerudo bag and gerudo weaponry and headed out.

It was warming up outside after the dreaded cold from last night. I climbed up the mountains and went to shops around villages. There was only one place I really wanted to go to, Satori mountain! I want to see the rare species! On my way there, I noticed quite a lot of black ashes swarming around me. That didn't overwhelm, but they looked like those black things that fly around when a blood moon happens. I found this extremely strange. Getting up the mountain was a nightmare, but I would never give up. I think it was 12:00 at the time I arrived at the top of the mountian. I found that the visit was worth it! There were spirits of hares hopping around. I feel like I want to cuddle it! The prizewinning animal I found was the lord of the mountain. Legend says that it can curse anyone and it protects you from any kind of assault. At the moment I was going to take a picture of that creature, I felt uncomfortable. I turned myself around and see if anyone was watching me. I feel uneased by the fact that you can't see who is watching you with all that teal mist.

I felt like I was being pushed over into the pond. I didn't know what did it until I turned around. It looked like a black shadow. I have seen it before. It was sitting on the walls of the gerudo village yesterday. I was heading home when I saw it. I didn't think it was a big deal, so I never included it in my dairy yesterday. The teal horse spirit raised on it's hind legs and started charging towards the shadow. The moment before the lord of the mountain banged into the shadow. It disappeared. I felt tired. "Maybe I should be heading back," I thought. I felt nervous about what happened a few minutes ago. Maybe I would be safe back at home. I ran for it, I was still being followed. Well that's what I still thought. Again, something tripped me up and I was anxious to see the shadow standing over me, trying to overpower me. I reached for my weapons on my back. I swiped my sword at it. It didn't make a difference, "what do you want?!" I cried.

There was a few seconds silence. It replied,

"You,"

When he said this, he pointed a finger at me.

At this point I was screaming inside myself to run. I was curious but scared and I was trembling,

"Why me?"

"You have witnessed me, now I have to imprison you,"

"W-who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough,"

This was weird since I never thought that anyone could have their own prison. After that, I was knocked out by something. I don't remember exactly, but now I don't think I will be able to escape... wherever I am led to.


	2. Day 3 Meeting the Evil King

I Awoke anxious to be in a jail cell. I recovered myself and remembered what happened a few hours or maybe days ago. I never knew what time it was. I looked through the bars of the jail cel And holy moly, what a bunch of bananas! I also noticed that there was lots of people around me groaning and waiting as well. I knew exactly where I was. In the yiga clan hide out!

I think I might have been waiting here for a few hours but the hours mostly felt like it was months. After that long waiting for something to happen, I heard footsteps, coming near my prison cel. The person came more into view. A man who had a yiga clan suit on. Stopped at the bars and looked at me. He had a red outfit on and he was holding a strange kind of staff I have never seen before. He spoke,

"Master Ganon wants to see you,"

At these words, I clapped my hands over my mouth. Anxious that the Ganon that the appointed knight had beaten, was still alive,

"What do you mean Ganon!? How can he still be alive? Wh-"

"Don't ask questions!"

He opened the door to my damp looking prison. He put shackles over my hands. He introduced himself,

"I am Andrew, I am a respected member of the yiga,"

We walked down the confusing, never ending corridors,

"Want to know why you are here?"

"Yes please,"

"You have been witnessing master Ganon at Satori mountain, you wouldn't have been here if you never travelled all the way there,"

He stopped he looked at me,

"I do not like Ganon as replacing master koga as the new master,"

He said quietly,

"He makes me feel uncomfortable,"

After that, it was complete silence until we reached some colossal golden doors. He knocked on it with a weird pattern and it opened like magic. Inside the room was little a temple. In the middle was some sort of red and gold carpet. We stopped in the middle of the room,

"Master Ganon, she is here,"

A man in front of us turned around. When he did, I trembled and I was staring wide eyed at him. I was so anxious at that time,

"Brilliant, thank you," He said. He had green skin and long, deep, red gerudo hair. He smiled devislishly. I was speechless,

"What is your name?" He turned to me when he said these words. His voice echoed around the room. Andrew pushed me towards him a little. I answered,

"My name is Kira,"

"It's a shame that you saw me on that mountain, I could have spared you until i destroy Hyrule in a few years,"

He continued,

"All of my prisoners will become slaves, as brave as you were, standing up to me yesterday, I might as well make you a yiga as well as being my slave,"

I was shocked. I would never have given in to become one of those monsters! He started pacing around the room slowly. "Andrew will train you. And you do exactly what I say when I say," I hated being a slave, but I had no choice but to become part of the yiga and be controlled by Ganon,

After a little explaination, I was surprised that I was given my own room to share with other yiga members. I must say, they where really nice to talk to, but they are still monsters.


	3. Day 4 My First Training Lesson

I woke up at the bottom of a bunk bed. Everyone in my room was awake. There was a few girls in my room. One of them was Saharah, she has brown skin and she was a gerudo too. We had so much in common and she was really nice. She hated being a yiga too, but it was her destiny. After I got myself ready and put on my new yiga suit. Andrew greeted me at my bedroom door, he said that it's training time.

Andrew and me headed down to the training grounds. I was surprised to see that it looked like it has been worned away from the past few years maybe. Andrew looked in this bashed up looking box and came out with a red bow,

"Every yiga must train and learn the art of how to be an archer," he handed me the bow and I looked at it with curiosity,

"Let's start off with simple targets," Andrew pointed at a few targets on the walls. Most of them had holes in them,

"Aim for the bullseye," he added.

I aimed with the bow and with a few wrong tries with the bow, he showed me how to use it,

"See that string there? Pull that when the arrow is stuck to it. Then release it when you think you are ready," he said with frustration.

At every few minutes, I would get better at the bow until I felt like I was getting the hang of it. Then, Andrew gave me a weapon with a round metal circle, he gave it to me,

"Try and aim for the circle on the dummy's body," he said.

I got the hang of using that unsual weapon,

"This lesson was based on what you are good at most," he said at the end of the lesson, "time for a lunch break,"

I realised this was more like being in school than being in the yiga clan. Most of the meals at the yiga canteen was roasted bananas, raw bananas, and anything to do with bananas. I never liked them.

Saharah introduced me to her friends, Joel, Delora, Ray and Sierra. They where also kind but Ray was a little on the grumpy side... I ate my baked banana bread and went to a yiga meeting.

Inside the meeting room, it was like a temple, the same like Ganon's throne room. The man hosting it was called Steve. He was not like any of the yigas, you could see his face. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He was good looking like the hero of hyrule.

We sat around a round stone table. There were windows and you would see outside since that the windows were covering the walls,

"Welcome to the annual yiga clan assembly for the 100,000,000,000th time of the past few years. Today we will be planning a attack on the princess and Link,"

He took a deep breath and continued. At this point, I was imagining what would happen if the princess of hyrule fell,

"Any ideas? Kira?"

I just hopped out of my dream world when he said my name. Everyone was looking at me,

"...maybe we could sneak up on her? Or we could think of a sneaky plan?" I said with a little of embarrassment. A few people chuckled around the room,

"An excellent suggestion Kira!" I was surprised that the host just complimented me on what I just said. I thought he would scowl at me, "here is what I have thought of," he added. Steve opened a big sheet of paper up and I was shocked to see what was inside.


	4. Day 4 The meeting

Inside the large peice of parchment was a map of hyrule and the pictures of Link and Zelda. The parchment had all the information about them. Steve continued,

"Because Kira made a brilliant suggestion, I thought of a sneaky assassination!" He pointed at the princess' picture, "we will have a skilled archer to deliver the bow to her head,"

I was horrified that they were going to assassinate the princess. Surely the princess would have escaped if they dared to. A zora with blue skin raised her hand,

"Yes Morgana?"

"I have heard that next week, the princess and Link are going to zoras domain to give the king some closure, just because the divine beast Vah Ruta stopped working..."

"Perfect, thank you, Morgana,"

Steve thought of another plan, "next week, we shall be going to zoras domain and go to the top of polymus mountain, withought being seen by the Lynel."

He turned towards a teenager next to him,

"Joel, tells Master Ganon about our plan!"

Joel left the room,

"The meeting has now concluded, I want you to all think abor an alternative plan if the last one fails,"

Everyone picked up their yiga bags and walked out the room. Before I did so, Steve turned to me, smiling,

"How if your first day at becoming the yiga clan? I have heard good things about your training,"

"Oh yeah.. training is good,"

"Do you like being part of the yiga?"

I looked at him wondering about what I was going to say,

"Kira, it doesn't matter you say neither,"

I finally answered him with a lot of hesitation,

"No,"

"That's quite alright, I accept that you have just joined and you hate it because Master ganon told you to, but it's your destiny like everyone else's here, you have been given the respect from Master himself,"

There was an awkward moment of silence, then he broke the silence,

"Keep up the good work, Kira, you are becoming a bright Yiga member,"

I left after he smiled at me from the door,

"Well? What happened?!" Saharah wondered,

"It was awkward. Nothing really interesting In Your point of view,"

"Kira, I have something to show you!"

Saharah dragged me outside to a never-ending wall which covered the place like it was a playground,

"It's a wall... so?"

"No that!"

She pointed at what looked like a large chunky tree. It looked beautiful, it was like a palm tree but nothing like it. The roots were placed in the ground firmly and the tree branches there making a twisted look about the tree. I loved the tree. I called it the Hanging tree.


	5. Day 5 Morgana

We would spend all our practice time together at the hanging tree. I didn't understand why Ray was always grumpy, though. For some reason, the hanging tree gave me the courage to ask him,

"Ray, why are you always grumpy? Don't you want to tell us?"

He turned away, he continued his sword mastery skill. It looked like he was fighting an evil pack of wolves. I tried again,

"Ray, you can tell us, we can make you feel better..."

Ray turned around this time, his blonde hair was covering his left eye which made it difficult to see what emotion he felt,

"I miss my home," he said

"I do too, everyone does, but it's our destiny like Steve told me. Escaping from this will make it worse no matter what,"

I never felt so full or courage in my life. I would never have dared to say that to anyone, but now, Ray smiled,

"Thanks for cheering me up," he said, "I wish I could strangle the life out of my master,"

"We sure do feel the same way," I said cheerfully.

The hanging tree was like being in my comfy sofa or bed and it made me feel welcome after a long day.

This morning, Andrew said that I could become either both an archer and a sword fighter but for me, I couldn't pick so I chose both. This will be harder and more of a journey but maybe I can stop Ganon with learning all two skills. I doubt that I will never be able to stop him, though. After a break for practice time. Me, Saharah, Ray and Cole went down to assembly. This was my first time at an assembly. Ray was in a group higher than me, so he told me all about the assemblies,

"Assemblies and be in two categories, the beginners greeting which stands for new Yiga members being fully accepted into the Yiga clan, you're only a guest."

As soon as I entered the room, the room looked historical with lots of windows and statues of previous yiga clan masters. In the middle of the room there was a table with bananas on it. The room was like a circle like a colesium but the walls were high and there was an upstairs as well as a downstairs seating room. We sat down in chairs that all had tables in front of them.

Ray rambled on for a few minutes until the second in command, Master Koga, (he was kicked from being the founder of the Yiga clan to the Yiga clan second in command),

"Welcome to our assembly for this week!" He said in a goofy kind of voice, "Today we will be starting anew with Yiga politics and make guests part of the yiga clan. Let's begin,"

He read a piece of paper out loud with all names of the guests including me. Everyone stood up as well as Saharah,

"Come to the front of the room!" He said loudly. Everyone did so and I copied Saharah. We all stood in a line. I HATE standing in front of everyone. It's like being forced to do something for a talent show. master koga splitted a few bananas in separate fractions and gave one equal piece of banana to all the guests,

"In the name of the banana god, you may eat and be seated," I was relieved that we got to be seated, I hated bananas so I flinched at everytime I took a bite,

"Now let's move on to Yiga politics, anyone who disagrees with the hyrulian law, please stand."

A few people stood up, there was a radiant colour of suits in the crowd,

"You with the light blue suit!"

"Morgana, master koga."

"Sorry, what do you disagree on?"

"The hyrulian law states that all residents must not use bows or arrows without permission from the royal family, I greatly decline this rule as it is a violation to our yiga clan learning," (I have made that rule up by the way, it might not be an actual rule in the game itself)

Something about her annoying voice makes me angry. I also can't believe that zoras can join the yiga.

We had a few minutes of questions from the yiga members and, of course, Morgana's speech has to be admired by everyone!

"Next we shall cover the yiga ritual!" I was confused about what on earth he was talking about until I realised that... he was talking about the bananas...

Everyone's chairs and tables disappeared and we all kneeled down. I was the last to kneel as I had no clue what to do,

"In the name of the banana, we shall eat it's savoury and admire the yellow skin, it shall be the meaning of the yiga!" He said loudly so everyone could hear. I looked at Saharah, but she already looked at me. Next, after we had a few minutes of kneeling, Master Koga asked everyone to stand up. When everyone did, the chairs and tables appeared again,

"We shall now move on to the yiga cleansing,"

"What on earth?!" I whispered.

Ray quickly explained by whispering, "you have to be in a pair and each of you have to take turns on putting water over your hands, it's a definition of cleaning off our dirty deeds off our hands,"

Koga chose the pairs. Unfortunately, he put me with Morgana,

"How pleasant to be partnered up with a newbie," she said in a little bit of herself being annoyed,

"Oh sorry Morgana, did you want to be with your friends?"

"Yes i do, no offence, but I don't even know you so yah,"

It was awkward when we took turns of putting water over our hands but its better than having germs on your hands.

After we took turns, she turned to me and said,

"You'll get used to being a Yiga, but the Yiga clan is too much for your attitude," my head was about to blow when she said that, I was about to say something back but I might have made things escalate so I kept my mouth shut. I just glared at her. I sat back down and I just scowled for the rest of the assembly.


	6. Day 6 Apprenticeship

Like I said about yesterday, the hanging tree have me the courage of some sort... I don't know what, but I have researching the type of tree in the Yiga Library. But no sign of the type of tree. Like most trainings, I would train in private, but now, there is another lesson I need to do. It's to learn about the yiga self defence. I sucked at that lesson, even Saharah decked me. Our teacher was Andrew. He was like a brother to me a little,

"I would like you to try and demonstrate this move on your partner," he would say time and time again.

Every time I failed at trying to floor Saharah, she would chuckle. Mostly, Morgana would pick on me, saying words like "tut-tut being a yiga doesn't mean being reckless!" I would have lost my mind with her ages ago. If I had lunch with Cole and my friends she would pick on me even more, it was like adult bullying. Every adult is like a three year old these days. Surprisingly, Cole would stand up for me. He too hated her,

"She is a pain in the butt,"

"She thinks she is important!"

"She just wants to impress Master Ganon!"

Cole would say.

I had other important things about than bullying. Me and Saharah worked on homework this lunch time. Most of our other friends would practice training by the Hanging tree if they completed it. Our homework was about "rules whilst using a bow," I was clumsy when it came to bows. The homework was a breeze, though. We went outside after working on our homework and went to the Hanging tree,

"Kira! don't you mind if you are my sparing partner for practice?" Cole asked cheerfully. As much as I hated sparing, it would be good to have some practice time like I have every lunch time. Saharah read a book this time by the Hanging tree. She seemed to glued to this book called "history of the Yiga, through the ages."

After a few hurting arms and knees, Cole and me decided to give it a rest just in time for Ray to introduce me to a sheika game. I have never heard of a sheika game before, but most of my friends joined in to play,

"This sheika game includes of a bow and arrow each, one person will count down from three and everyone will hit the ball with their bow and arrow in the other direction, whichever way the ball goes, you win," Ray said. I found this game a little fun, but I enjoyed molduga hunting more. Cole would win now and again, but Saharah won once, I won Twice. Once lunch was over, we went to another lesson of public training. Now, I was partnered up with Ray. As always, Morgana will try and find a way to pick on me and my friends. The next lesson was something I never heard of before. Me Cole, Saharah, Sierra (which I don't see mostly of) and Ray took our time to the next lesson.

When we arrived, it wasn't a lesson,

"Welcome to the choosing of apprenticeship, today you will be partnered up with a teacher that will teach you privately," Andrew pointed out. I was surprised about this. Saharah went with a Female Yiga member called Master Curie. I was the last to be put into apprenticeship. For some reason, there were two of us left. I got out with a man called Morgan. He had deep brown hair and unnerving white eyes. He would give me a cold stare. The other apprentice that joined me was Cole, Cole was one of my friends I never really cared about. He has ginger hair and has freckles. Like a nerd. Master Morgan spoke to us,

"To begin our lesson, let's begin with some excersize,"

We walked us to a training area with a machine that would move targets around. Unfortunately again, Morgana shared my area,

"Alright there, Kira? Not getting annoyed by not hitting any targets? Here with your new boyfriend?"

"He is my friend in fact and we have to be in the same apprenticeship together. Sorry to disappoint you, Morgana." She hushed after my outburst towards her.

We had to shoot targets together. Morgana would shoot me Look-at-me looks if she shot a bullseye at a target.

When a few minutes was over, Master Morgan moved us to writing down about physical forms,

"Every Yiga must learn about physical forms and must have a human form, making them disguised. This is good for assassination and anything that serves as a good deed towards the Yigas," Morgan said. I guess after that lesson, apprenticeship is going to be hard. Me and Cole talked together until we reached our dorms. I said goodbye and he said goodbye and we went into our dorms. Cole seems like a good guy, though. Maybe I misjudged him. Inside my dorm, Saharah told me all about her apprenticeship and it was different from mine. Hers seems more.. fun..

I was tired after a few hours of talking and I went to bed, it was stressful after everything that happened today.


	7. Day 7 Courage

It was finally the weekend. I could now relax and hang around at the Hanging tree, maybe I could start playing that sheika game again. I was walking to Saharah to the handing tree, we took the quick way around. The quick way around meant we had to take he bridge past a waterfall. On the way there I heard that annoying voice talking from the corner of my ear,

"She thinks she is so cool but she's not!"

I turned around, not suprised to see a zora figure talking to a girl zora and a boy zora. They were standing by a Varandah. I was flabbergasted. Morgana caught me looking at her with great dislike. She complained again,

"Why are you eavesdropping on us?"

"You just said that I think I am cool!"

Morgana turned away,

"Kira, there is no point in giving her any attention, she is trying to pick on you," Whispered Saharah to my ear. The next thing she said really irrotated me,

"Maybe we should put her in her place!" And with that I stalked towards them,

"Why are you picking on me all the time? What have I done to you?"

"It's your existence that irritates me," morgana said in a toxic voice.

I felt like punching her, but she was already on me, frowning random punches at me,

"Morgana! We will get in trouble!" I motioned to her.

I dodged every punch that she did, maybe those self defence lessons helped me become quick and agile,

"I don't care, I want respect from a newbie like you!"

"You are being stupid! Maybe we could be friends?"

"Hah! Friends?! Never!"

"Kira! We should go!"

Before I even answered Saharah, something glowed on the back of my hand. It was 3 triangles towering up on each other. The bottom right triangle glowed even more. Morgana noticed before she did give me a punch,

"What on earth is that on your hand?"

She grabbed my hand before I could even stop her. She inspected it closely. Then looked at me. Saharah was rounding on me. Even Morgana's friends advanced to see what she was on about. they too stared at it transfixed,

"Kira don't you know what this is?!" Morgana questioned,

"No.. I-"

"It's the triforce! You have been granted the triforce of courage!"

I was spellbounded. I clapped my hands over my mouth. Why would I receive the triforce of courage?

"Did you do anything courageous in the past?" Saharah asked,

"Well, before I came here, I saw a shadow that was Ganon and I tried to fight it off.. but why was ganon at Satori mountain? I had the courage to ask Ray why he was grumpy... I could never get myself to ask anyone why they are upset,"

Saharah smiled at me cheerfully. Morgana frowned,

"I should have received it! Not you!!" Howled. She was bearing her pointy teeth,

"Maybe I misjudged you," she said outraged, "I still hate you, but I sure won't be asking any respect from you anymore," and with that, she scowled and walked off with her friends,

"Morgana problem solved," Saharah smiled

,


	8. Morgana’s entry on day 7

It didn't make sense. once me and Saharah got to the hanging tree, Ray was confused. Saharah was suprised and Cole was blown away. I was clumsy but I didn't know why I had the triforce of courage. We spent most of the day by the hanging tree. I have noticed every time I touch the hanging tree, one of the tree's branches move like it is alive. My friends didn't notice, so I tried not to make them freaked out. After a few hours by hanging out by the tree, I wondered if we could look around for another place to go. We finally settled on the training grounds. I have not been training yesterday, so I might as well keep up on my skills.

**(Diary of Morgana)**

Why did it have to be her? It puts me in shame! She makes me overwhelmed. Maybe I must tell Master Ganon. Maybe he can do something about it. No! This has to be a secret. I respect her now and I must not tell secrets. If I do... then she will be in a lot of trouble! I found out about the triforce of courage because she was given it to her by random whilst I wanted to fight her, I wanted to fight her because I want to feel powerful. Why didn't the appointed knight not receive the triforce of courage? Or was it just pure luck or a mistake? Training is good and I went to the library to do some research. Julia, the pink zora, she is my friend, talked a lot about her apprenticeship that all of us got given. My new teacher for the apprenticeship is the best! The best of the best! Recently, I missed Zoras Domain. I guess everyone misses their home. It's a lot better for me than being an outcast in zoras domain. Now finally people can respect me because I am a Yiga as well as my family. In order to be the best I work hard to impress Master Ganon. So I can join his elite army to take over the world. I never agreed with this, but it's better than being a coward and facing death from Master himself. After I did some research. Afterwards, I went to Saturday practice with Master Koga. He teached me some magic and skills for the battlefield. Only the Elite can be in Master Koga's class. He told me to never use magic against other people inside the yiga clan. Only for learning. I decided to go to the yiga field across from that weird tree. There, there was a pond with fish in it. Perfect for swimming with zoras. There was a lot of trees around as well. Perfect to practice sneaking! I went to swim with my zora friends for a bit. Then I decided to do some sneaking practice. That was really fun! I felt like a ninja. I went to my dorm after that fun practice as I was exhausted. I wonder what the next day has in store for me!


	9. Day 8 A Choice

I woke up on a Sunday and went back down to the tree as usual. Andrew noticed me there. He went to to me and told me about something,

"Kira, you have been chosen to slaughter a wittnesser of Master Ganon,"

I knew what that meant. Ray, Cole and Saharah looked at me,

"Fine, where do I have to go?"

"Well come with me."

I waved goodbye to my friends. He told me to pack lunch and my Yiga sword. And we headed off towards the Faron region. Whilst walking, I was curious of what Master Ganon was doing over in the Faron region,

"What was Master Ganon doing over at the Faron region?" I asked Andrew,

"Curiosity can lead to punishment." He replied.

I edged back from him,

"So where exactly is the vic-"

"Goron Incoming!" Andrew said cutting across me.

I had no clue what he was talking about. He grabbed my shoulder and we dissappeared. The Goron walked past without noticing a thing happening. Once the Goron was 700 yards or more away, Andrew stopped the invisibility magic and we carried on with our journey. With more curiosity than ever, I asked,

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

"No, once you have learned from your apprenticeship, then maybe I shall show you."

I frowned though my yiga mask. After a few dodging of being seen by anyone, Andrew spoke,

"We will wait by the entrance of Lurelin Vilage."

We waited there for a few hours until a man with black hair and glasses approached the entrance. No one was with him. We showed ourselves and he screamed but Andrew covered his mouth before anyone else could hear. I felt awful. We dragged him towards an area no one ever goes to in the region. He sat him against a palm tree, Andrew covered his mouth.

"Now Kira." He said. I got the weapon from my bag but couldn't do it. I stood there clumsily holding my weapon like I gave up,

"Master, I can't do it,"

"In Master Ganon's orders, he wanted you to end his life,"

"But I have never killed anyone before, I-"

"Now!"

I stayed silent. I could see the sorrow and fear in his eyes. I lowered my weapon. He looked relieved. Andrew was very angry with this,

"Once we get back to the hideout. You will be on Master Ganon's orders as you failed him,"

He pushed me away from the man. Holding up his bow. To the man's head. The man's eyes watered a little. I covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything horrible. I heard a bow string being pulled and the next moment, THUMP!

I knew he was dead. I felt so sad. All I saw was the man sitting there with an arrow through his forehead and his eyes wide open. The journey on the way back was quiet as I felt horrible. Before we arrived at the hideout. Andrew turned to me,

"It's your first time adventuring out and seeing someone being murdered, maybe I have been a bit to harsh."

I glared at him with pure hatred after what happened to the man,

"Next time you go out to slaughter someone. You must murder them. This time, I will tell Master Ganon that you completed the task."

Once I arrived back. Saharah, Cole and Ray were happy to see me. Saharah asked me what happened when I went out. I didn't want to tell her. Changing the topic, They said that the hanging tree dispearsed something strange. I picked it up inspecting it,

"It's a seed,"

"Ok... I have a container to put it in."

Cole took a plastic container he uses for his lunchbox out and stuffed the seed in it,

"Once I have found a real container, we will put it in there,"

Ray asked me if I wanted to play the sheika game but I didn't feel like it. I wanted to be left alone in my dorm. I put my head in the pillows. I felt so sad about the man. I couldn't get that awful scene out of my mind. Saharah entered ages after the long day. She was concerned,

"Kira, you can tell us what happened you know?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Saharah, maybe I would be ready to tell you then."

She got into bed and I just laid awake all night. I don't think I will be awake tomorrow after how long I stayed awake.


	10. Day 9 Difficult Apprenticeship

Saharah woke up early. She shook me awake. I was still asleep. When i did wake up. She put her hands around her hips, looking very bossy,

"apprenticeship starts today. Everyone has gone! Hurry up you're going to be late! I left behind because of you!" My eyes adjusted to the light,

"Saharah... Its a Saturday... OMG IM GOING TO BE LATE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I jumped out my bed putting my yiga suit on and grabbing my bag and a clumsily ran out the door. The door banged onto the wall making the most loudest noises ever. saharah caught up with me and my apprenticce didn't look pleased when I arrived by the training grounds. Before saharah went with Master Curie, i heavily breathed at her,

"I owe you one!"

"What took you so song?" My Mentor queried,

"sorry sir, i slept in..."

"When you are my apprentice, you will not be late to MY classes!"

"Sorry Sir!"

Cole smiled at me awkwardly. For the next Few minutes. My mentor teached us some magic of physical forms. This is the first time Master Morgan did something fun. If you needed to reach his standards of perfect, it ment straining hard from the hard work. I didn't nail it as such as i just became half man, half yiga. For Cole, he did well. At the end of lesson one, i went to the tree with homework. I was already tired from trying to build up the magic. After still practicing my homework. I decided to give it a rest by sitting by the tree. Ray noticed that the tree's branches were moving. he was shaken by it, but i reassured him that it wouldn't hurt them,

"this is getting wierder! It's because of your triforce of courage! I don't want to be part of this anymore!"

With these words from Cole, it made me realise that i could have a chance to escape the yiga hideout with the courage triforce. It would need extreme amount of work, and i will be in so much trouble, but i need everyone to know about this before Master Ganon has a big yiga army and take over the world. I apologised to my friends about this strange tale and wished it never happened. Inside, i thought that if we all work together, we can escape!

After a break, i stepped straight back into lessons. This time, Master Morgan wanted me to turn into my disguises, but Master Morgan never told me that homework would be due next lesson. He said that he would give me a punishment at lunch time, (this lunch time) and he said something snappy to make me even more bothered about the situation,

"You don't forget homework in MY lessons!"

Jeez, Apprenticeship is hard.

**Sorry if this story was a bit short! I'll make**

**Up for it!**


End file.
